Di Persimpangan Jalan
by HalfDemon Illyusche
Summary: mati', itulah yang ada di pikiran Rath saat ini. Mengapa dia tidak melakukannya saat ada kesempatan? Selalu saja ada yang mengganggu niatnya...


_**Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami**_

**Di Persimpangan Jalan**

Hujan. Seharusnya saat ini matahari sedang berada di puncak kecemerlangannya. Namun langit tertutup oleh jubah kelabu. Dalam kemuraman tersebut, langit menangis; menangis keras seolah meratapi sesuatu. Sedangkan bunga-bunga di taman menengadah dan menjunjung tinggi-tinggi mahkotanya; bersukacita.

Aku berdiri disamping jendela, memandangi titik-titik air hujan yang menempel dan mengalir perlahan. Kutempelkan telapak tanganku di permukaan kaca yang berembun dan berusaha mendeskripsikan rasanya. Dingin. Hanya itu yang bisa kuungkapkan. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan spesifik seperti yang kuinginkan.

Mungkin memang benar bahwa perasaanku sudah mati. Bagiku, seseorang yang perasaannya mati sama saja dengan tidak hidup. Orang yang masih punya ikatan dengan dunia, tapi jiwanya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Belakangan ini aku merasa semakin memudar. Kalau memang benar demikian, suatu saat aku bakal benar-benar menghilang seperti asap yang tertiup angin.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya terlihat di langit, disusul oleh suara keras yang memekakkan telinga. Aku mundur selangkah karena terkejut. Terkejut karena suara guntur, juga terkejut menyadari bahwa aku masih bisa kaget dan bereaksi terhadap suara itu. Aku masih belum sepenuhnya mati. Aku berada diantaranya.

Kupandangi sebentuk tanda di tempat tadinya tanganku menempel di kaca. Detik demi detik berlalu dan perlahan tanda itu menghilang.

Keberadaanku adalah keberadaan yang dipaksakan. Tidak akan ada bedanya apakah aku ada atau tidak. _Bagaimana kalau kuakhiri saja sekarang?. _Itu ide yang menarik…….

Kalau aku mati, Bangsa Naga tidak akan direpotkan lagi olehku. Nadil akan dapat dibunuh dengan mudah; Rune dan Thatz pasti bisa melakukannya. Kemudian Lord Lykouleon akan terbebas dari kutukan Nadil. Dan aku akan mendapatkan kebebasanku. Semua bakal berakhir dengan baik.

Sebaiknya memang kulakukan saja sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang menghalangiku. Semua beban dan derita itu akan berakhir sampai disini, hanya perlu satu rasa sakit yang singkat…….Hmm, kurasa akan seperti tidur tanpa mimpi……Itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Aku berpaling dari jendela, berjalan menuju sebuah meja tulis yang dipelitur dan dengan ukiran indah di beberapa bagian, lalu mengambil sebuah lonceng kecil keemasan yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan kertas kosong. Lonceng itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang jernih dan sesaat kemudian berubah kembali ke bentuk aslinya, pedang Kaisar Naga. Lalu kutempelkan mata pedang yang tajam di leherku. Dingin. Benda itu terasa dingin di kulitku. Entah sudah berapa banyak youkai yang kutebas dengan pedang ini, dan sekarang aku akan menggunakannya pada diriku sendiri, sekali lagi….

_Kalau aku mati berarti aku menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kaistern_, tiba-tiba muncul pikiran menyebalkan. Genggaman tanganku pada pedang jadi lebih longgar._ Cesia ada di kastil Kainaldia._ Tapi dia akan selamat kalau Rune dan Thatz berhasil membunuh Nadil.

Aku menggigit bibir. _Ayolah_, kataku pada diri sendiri, tinggal satu langkah saja. Aku menghela napas, lalu mempererat genggamanku. Memejamkan mata, bersiap merasakan sakit yang akan mengantarku pada pelukan kematian.

_Seandainya saja aku bisa memandang Cesia, untuk terakhir kali…._

Kulempar pedang Kaisar Naga. Benda itu jatuh berdentang di lantai.

"Sial," umpatku.

Aku terhuyung-huyung mundur dan terduduk diatas ranjang. Kemudian menjatuhkan diri, bergelung, dan menenggelamkan muka diatas bedcover berwarna merah mawar.

Aku ingin sekali menjerit, tapi suara yang keluar dari mulutku malah seperti rintihan hewan yang terluka.

Sesungguhnya aku ingin hidup. Hidup dan merasakan segala rasa kehidupan. Tapi aku tidak ingin hidup seperti hidupku. Aku ingin lari, tapi tidak punya tempat lain untuk dituju.

Satu-satunya orang yang tersisa yang kuanggap mengerti diriku kini terkurung dalam kegelapan. Satu-satunya orang yang menjanjikanku kehidupan; yang memberiku kekuatan untuk melangkah lebih jauh dan mempertahankan puing-puing asa.

Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang benar. Tidak akan kubiarkan lagi orang lain berdiri diantara aku dan kematian. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Aku tidak bisa……….

Hujan belum juga mereda. Suara gemericik air yang jatuh ke bumi mengiris hatiku, terdengar memilukan. Aku memutar posisi tubuhku dan berbaring terlentang, memandang kearah langit-langit. Kesuraman ruangan ini sesuram hatiku. Aku menangkap bayangan bulir-bulir air hujan yang jatuh dari atap diluar jendela. Langit belum menghentikan tangisnya. _Aku tidak bisa menangis seperti waktu itu….._

Aku mendengar suara ketukan. "Rath, aku masuk, ya?" Terdengar suara Rune dari luar.

Aku buru-buru bangkit dari ranjang dan memasang tampang 'aku baik-baik saja', lalu bertanya "Ada apa?" sambil tersenyum ketika Rune membuka pintu dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aku cuma………" Rune menghentikan kata-katanya dan mengernyit. Aku mengikuti pandangannya yang tertuju pada pedang Kaisar Naga yang tergeletak di lantai di belakangku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Rath?"

Aku nyengir padanya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Rath!"

"Benar," tukasku. Aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan niatku.

"Lalu pedang itu……..?"

"Terjatuh," ucapku datar.

Rune terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Oh, Rath…..Tentunya kau masih ingat Kaistern………"

Serta merta kupeluk Rune, seperti dulu ketika dia menanyakan apa yang kurahasiakan. "Tentu aku masih ingat, Rune. Aku masih ingat." _Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya, Rune. Aku tidak akan tahan…._

"Rath……….."

"Rune tadi sebenarnya mau mengatakan apa?" tanyaku, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku melepas pelukanku, menatap matanya yang secerah langit musim semi, dan memberikan senyum terbaikku.

"Luwalk ingin bicara denganmu, soal Cesia kurasa. Tapi kau masih belum bisa bertemu Lord Lykouleon," jawabnya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Selain itu……Aku khawatir padamu. Aku tidak melihatmu sejak kemarin malam," kata Rune pelan.

"Aku hanya malas untuk bergerak hari ini," ujarku. Aku mengerling kearah jendela. "Hujan."

Rune duduk diatas ranjang, menunduk – rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pirang keemasan jatuh terurai menutupi wajah perinya yang bagai boneka pahatan indah – memandang lantai seolah berusaha membaca sesuatu dari sana. "Entah mengapa aku berpikir kalau dalam situasi seperti sekarang, setelah semua yang terjadi, Rath mungkin akan melakukan hal bodoh."

Apa yang dipikirkannya benar. Sepertinya percuma aku mencoba membohonginya. "Aku akan menemui Luwalk sebentar lagi. Kau mau ikut, Rune? Mungkin kau bisa membantuku berdebat dengannya."

Rune mendongak memandangku.

Aku nyengir padanya. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Teman."

**Sept/20/09**


End file.
